Sugar Cookies
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: [RikuxSora AxelxRoxas] Sugar cookies are sweet just as the word sugar implies. So, maybe one person could use cookies to show that they like someone... Who knows, maybe a kiss might be just as sweet as a sugar cookie! Full Summary inside. ENJOY!


_**Sugar Cookies**_

**Chinese Fairy:** Hi everyone! I am so excited! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic, and I can't wait to hear what all of you think about it! Let me first give disclaimer and all that junk then onto the fic! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. If you really want to sue me for this, then I am not sorry to say that, I am broke.

**Pairings: **Riku/Sora and Axel/Roxas! These are the best pairings in the whole wide world! They are just sooo CUTE! If you don't agree, then please click the back button, for I do not want to be flamed even though I told you that there would be boyxboy pairings, another warning in the WARNING area.

**Warnings: **BL (Boy Love) kiss scenes; fight scenes and a little blood. Oh yeah, my brother says that there are chances that there is FLUFF as in FLUFF in this fic, so yeah, if you don't likie go backie!

**Summary: **A year ago, Roxas and Sora's mother passed away, but before she died, she left them sugar cookies. Ever since then, Sora has been trying to make sugar cookies as good as his mother's. So one morning Sora wakes up at dawn to make them. The brunette finishes the cookies and gives some of them to Roxas, also giving an order for his older: Give the cookies to Axel and CONFESS TO HIM THAT YOU LIKE HIM! Easy, huh? Or at least that's what Sora is saying. Will Roxas survive the chaos of this day?

**Chinese Fairy: **Now I know you are probably thinking "my god, this person is an idiot." But I really wanted to post this, now if you are going to flame me, please tell me what I did wrong, and DO NOT flame me about the boyxboy pairings. If you do then I will be very sad… Also I will give the flames to Axel and he will go after you! A-HA! Now, if you are still here… ENJOY THIS FIC!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

**_Sugar Cookies_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

_To love someone is the greatest feeling. More powerful than steel. Stronger that gravity. As wonderful as the sun and the moon. Of course, if you do not protect this feeling -this love- and make sure they are safe and well, you may run the risk of losing them. Remember, pride and honor will not protect you, they will not love you, and those two will not keep you warm at night. So guard with your life that love one. If one does not love, one cannot live._

Radiant Garden. It is foggy in the morning, bright at noon, and breath taking in the night. It's still early in the morning, the sun is barely out. In a certain home, pots and pans banging against each other, as if someone was searching for something else. A timer going off in the kitchen telling the person something is done. That same timer going off, finally frustrated a certain blonde who up until now, was trying to sleep.

Roxas got out of bed and stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Sora! What the hell are you doing, at such an early time in the morning? Trying to wake the dead?" questioned a very ticked off blonde. Sora didn't seem to notice that his brother was there, still continuing to take out something from the oven.

When Sora took out the said item, Roxas's insides seem to freeze. Sora was once again trying to make sugar cookies, just like their mother. "Sora, are you still trying to make mom's cookies?" asked Roxas as he leaned against the doorframe. This time Sora did stop what he was doing. "Yeah… I'm trying to make mommy's cookies," Sora paused. He never stopped calling him mom "mommy" if he did, then she really will be gone from his side. "If I finally make them right, you will be able to smile again…" stated the younger brother.

Roxas sighed and walked to his brother's side, and wrapped his arms around Sora. "Sora, I will smile even if you didn't make these cookies… Just because she is gone, doesn't mean that I won't smile, I'll smile. Just for you…" His voice faded, and Sora grinned. "Also for Axel!" proclaimed the brunette. Roxas blushed and shook his head. "I-I didn't say that, Sora, you did!" Roxas said as he quickly started to tickle his brother. Sora shrieked with laughter.

The torture continued for a few more minutes until another timer went off, signaling that another batch of cookies was ready. Roxas stopped his attacks and panted out a sentence. "Sora, when you are finished with this, I want you to go and get ready for school, while I try and get more sleep." Roxas said as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Oh Roxas, I have something for you to give Axel. Also you are to do something, and no complaining!" Sora said as he walked over to the kitchen table. There was something, a small bag with a white bow and a few frills. It seemed like something a high school girl would give to a guy she liked.

"I want you to give this to Axel, and also tell him that you like him." Sora stated simply as he grabbed the white bag and he dropped the item into Roxas's hands. The blonde just stared at the parcel, as if it was going to bite him. "S-Sora… I-I can't. I can't just tell my friend of eleven years that I like him." Roxas sighed. Sora stared at Roxas with a look that said, 'either tell him or I will.'

"Roxas, you have liked Axel since forever! You even went depressing for that week when you heard Axel liked someone else-" Roxas cut off his brother's sentence. "Sora, I don't want to hear any of that crap! I-I don't like Axel, and you know it... now, please... finish your cookies so you can get ready for school." snapped the blonde. The chocolate haired boy just stared at his brother.

That was the first time since their mother died that Roxas raised his voice. It almost startled the boy. Sora just silently nodded as he turned back to his cookies and started to ignore his brother again; as if Roxas didn't come into the room.

After a few moments Roxas realized that he snapped at his brother and looked to the floor, "Look Sora, it's not that easy to find love. Love won't just come knocking at your door-" this time Sora cut of his brother and snapped back with the same force. "That is where you are wrong Roxas, mommy said that love will be found anywhere. Wherever you look, it will be there. You just forgot how to look, with all your trying to take care of me like she did. Well, Roxas, I know you want me to be safe, but making me think that love can't be found is like trying to stop spring from coming! And I want spring to come!" with that sad, Sora ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"God damnit... why is everything so fucked up?" asked Roxas to the empty room. He looked to the clock and the sighed. That argument caused time to slip by so fast, but he wanted to make sure that Sora was okay. He never wanted his brother to hate him, if Sora hated him, Roxas would feel like he didn't existed. Don't ask why but that is how he felt...

The blonde sighed once again and then walked up the stairs and started for his brother's room. He knew that Sora never locked his door, so Roxas just knocked once and opened the door; Sora was sprawled on his bed and he was looking at the ceiling, pretending that Roxas didn't come in. "...Sora, I know I can be a jerk sometimes... but it's just that... everything is different, I-I don't have any time for love or girls, or even boys... but know this," This caused Sora to turn to face his brother. Which in turn made Roxas smile. "I will make time for you, because I love you." finished the blonde. Sora stared at Roxas and then stated simply, "If you think that, that will save you from telling Axel that you like him you are wrong." Roxas blushed and responded. "Darn, I hope that would've got me off the hook..."

Sora smiled and brought his brother into an embrace. "I love you too, Roxas." Sora closed his eyes to emotionally feel how much his brother was feeling, and all he could feel was sadness. Suddenly Sora's alarm went off and in turn startled both brothers off the bed. Sora groaned and Roxas smacked his hand to his face lightly. "C'mon let's get ready for school..." said Roxas as he gently shoved his brother off himself and then he stood up and walked out of the brunette's room. Sora got up and walked over to his bed, "I wanna sleep... I guess I could skip first and second period..."

Sora laid down and was ready to fall asleep, when... "SORA GET UP NOW! WE HAVE TO BE IN SCHOOL IN 30 MINUTES, NOW GET UP!" Roxas's voice rang from the bathroom, causing Sora to jump ten feet and then land on the floor with a "thump" Sora groaned and got up, "Fine, fine... god." muttered the brunette as he pulled out his school uniform and quickly changed, going to the bathroom down the hall, Sora then walked in got his toothbrush and then started to brush his teeth.

Completely ignoring a blushing Roxas -who was up until now bathing- Sora turned on the water and rinsed his mouth. "Roxas, I'm going to check the cookies before we leave, hurry and finish bathing." Sora left while Roxas just blushed deeply.

Downstairs, Sora was fixing up another bag for another batch of cookies. It was a black and red bag with a blue ribbon. "T-Today... I'll tell him today, I-I've been wanting to tell him that I like him, ever since he came to this town." Sora stared at the wrapped item and sighed. "Why did I have to fall in love with him, the one person my brother dislikes..." Sora kept asking himself the last question and he then started to cry. Sadly, Roxas was sitting near the kitchen doorframe. "This is why Sora has been so weird... God... things really are messed up."

Roxas stood up from his spot on the floor and then walked into the kitchen; Sora quickly shook off his sad face and smiled warmly at his brother. "Roxas, I'm going to be a little late today coming home, will that be a problem?" asked Sora in a cheerful voice that made Roxas want to smack his brother. Keeping in tow, Roxas just shook his head and said softly, "No, no Sora… Take as much time as you need. Just be home before ten."

Sora nodded and walked up stairs to get his backpack and then came running down to pick up the two bags of cookies. "Come on Roxas, we must go on ward to school!" stated the brunette as he grabbed onto his brother's arm and ran out the door; with Roxas protesting all the way to school.

Sora finally let Roxas go when they were a block away from the school; "I don't see why you complain about me holding your hand on the way to school…" sighed the chocolate haired boy, and the blonde snapped back, "You were not just 'holding my hand' you were dragging me from home to school! God, I feel sorry for whoever falls for you!" Sora pouted cutely at his brother.

"Aww Roxas doesn't mean that, Sora. You know he loves you." Stated a voice from farther up the street; it was a sexy red head, that goes by Axel, got it memorized? Anyway, the two brothers made their way to the red head and the older teen grabbed a hold of Roxas and pulled the blonde into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh my love, I missed you so!" said Axel in a dramatic tone.

Roxas forced down a blush, and shook his friend off. "I missed you too." He stated dryly. Sora smiled at the two and spoke, "Hey Roxas, I'm going to go meet someone I told I would… Axel, take care of him. I don't trust him being alone." Roxas blushed at the comment and retorted, "I can take care of myself!" Axel took his friend into a hug. "We shall never part, I swear on my mother's grave!" proclaimed Axel as he looked to Sora with a Cheshire cat grin. Roxas stated under his breath, "Your mother is still alive."

Sora nodded and ran off; while Sora ran off Roxas was trying to break free of Axel's grip, and Axel was staring off to the direction of where Sora bolted. "Please let Riku be in an understanding mood today…" murmured the older teen.

After a few minutes, Axel noticed that Roxas was trying to get free so he released his friend. "Sorry about that, Rox." Axel grinned to the younger man. "Just shut up and let's get to class." Sighed Roxas as Axel took hold of his right hand and they walked to school. 'I hope I live through the day…' thought the blonde as they finally stepped onto school grounds. Today is gonna be hectic.

Sora ran down the street, and right pass the school and onward to another street with a swing to the right. He ran down a few more meters and then rammed head on with another person. Sora gasped in surprise and felt himself lose balance, time slowed down for the brunette as he was about to meet pavement, but the person he ran into caught him.

Sora –who thought he was still falling- shut his eyes, awaiting pain on his head; but the pain never came, only a soft kiss to his forehead. "Hello my little angel, I see you were in a hurry, but I can't figure out why you are coming away from the school…" the person was practically talking to himself, not even really knowing that Sora had his eyes open and was now staring at a very beautiful silver haired teen. His long silver locks were to his shoulders and he had a pair of beautiful aquamarine eyes.

Sora was taken aback, he found the person he was suppose to meet, Riku… Riku brought Sora closer and then gave the brunette a chaste kiss on the lips. Sora's eyes widened in shock, yet after a second, he replied to the kiss. Their tongues dance in circles and Riku placed his hand on Sora's hip, while his other hand roped it's way around the brunette's neck, pulling him even closer.

Sora bit back a moan, both starting to get heated up. Sadly they were interrupted by a cough. Their friends Tidus and Wakka were staring at them as if the two were killing each other. "Man, hate ta break ya up, but we gotta get to school…" stated the taller of the two, while Tidus just nodded with his mouth hanging open. Wakka saw his gaping friend and shut the blonde's mouth with a flick of the wrist. Riku nodded and stood Sora up right. "Come on…" Riku whispered to Sora as he started off for the school.

Sora was about to follow, but Wakka pulled him back. "Sora, man… Did ya tell Roxas yet about Riku? Ya know he would like to know about his own brother." Stated the tall teen, Sora looked to the ground, "I-I haven't even told Riku about my feelings, I-I just go along with his-" Sora was rounded on by his two friends.

"EXCUSE ME? He doesn't even know that you like him! My god, his tongue was almost down your throat, and you guys aren't together? Tell him. Then tell your brother. If you don't… We… We will step in. Don't make us step in Sora…" The brunette just stared down at the ground for a moment, and then nodded.

"I was going to tell him today, and Roxas was going to tell Axel…" Sora's voice faded and he looked up and ran off to school. "God damnit, Tidus! Why did ya tell him that were gonna step in? We are not stepping in! It's his choice, if he wants that kind of relationship then let him. Also let Roxas have any kind of relationship… I know ya care for them, but they don't need another person trying to be their mother. So leave them be!" Wakka snapped at his friend.

There was a thick silence, and Wakka couldn't take it, he just walked off; Tidus snapped out of his shock and ran after the orange haired teen.

First period and second period came and went as if they were nothing, but when break appeared around the corner, Roxas keep looking at the clock, checking to see if it was time for break, yet. Every few seconds he would check and every time he did, the teacher would look at him. "Roxas, if need to be somewhere, you know the drill in my classroom. Tell me where you need to be and then we will discuss make up time. Now, do you have anywhere you need to be, or will you keep checking the clock?" stated the teacher loud and clear, for all to hear. Roxas blinked out of his reverie and looked up to his teacher.

"I-I'm sorry, sir… I-It's just that… I need to meet another student and tell him something very important…" replied the blonde. The teacher, Tifa Lockhart, sighed. "Man, You still haven't said anything to them? Go, you don't need to give me any make up time, but if you don't tell you-know-who soon, I'll make sure you suffer my wrath of impatience."

Roxas nodded quickly and ran out of the room, bringing with him the small bag of cookies… After he left, Tifa opened her book again and said, "Alright, ignore what just happened, and continue reading your books," she paused as she turned the page. A random student raised their hand and opened their mouth to speak, but Tifa stated without a care, and without looking up, "Anyone ask about what just happened will be forced to tell the whole class every single embarrassing moment of their life, fail to do so, and I will tell."

An eerie silence flew over the class… "Teacher, you're scaring me…" spoke another student…

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Roxas made his way to Axel's classroom and sat down right beside the door, when the bell rang the teacher opened the door to the class and stared at Roxas. "If your looking for you boyfriend, he is going to stay in class a little longer…" sighed the brunette teacher, known as Squall Leonhart, he and Tifa were related, but just don't ask how that kind of thing happened.

Roxas sighed, "What did he do now…?" he asked mostly himself, but Leon decided to answer. "He set a small part of the class on fire, luckily Sora saw it coming and pulled out the fire extinguisher… Well, let's say that I'm going to get yelled at for your boyfriend's stupidity." Sighed the teacher.

The blonde thought about it for a moment and then asked timidly, "Mr. Leonhart, this may seem weird, but how did you confess your love for Mr. Strife…?" Leon just stared at his student as if he was on crack. "Umm… who said I confessed anything to Cloud?" Roxas smirked. "Do I really need to tell you about your own relationship?" asked Roxas, with the same smirk on his lips. Leon just stared at Roxas…

"Go get him. I don't want the rest of my classroom being burned down." Stated Leon as he turned his back to the blonde. Roxas smiled at Leon's back and walked into the class. As expected, Axel was in the back of the room trying to set a piece of schoolwork on fire; this caused Roxas to sigh.

"No wonder Leon wanted me to take you away." Roxas stopped talking and looked up to see Axel standing right in front of him. "Hey you, I was wondering if were coming or not. My knight in shining armor." The red said with a smirk. Roxas felt his knees starting to weaken. Only that look could give him the chills of an odd feeling, a nice feeling.

Roxas just stared at him; he didn't know what to say… So he just stood there. "Okay, love birds, get out of my class so I can get out of here as well." Spoke Leon as he stood up from his seat, he must've been there watching them.

"Okay, teach! Come on Roxas, we need to make the most of this free period." Axel said, as he grabbed a hold of the blonde's hand and then ran out of the classroom.

The two continued down the hall, and then stopped at a bench that was right outside their next class. "Man, Leonhart was so mad when I burned the batch of papers near me… Good thing Sora was there, huh?" stated the red head as he relaxed. Sitting down he wrapped his arm around Roxas's waist and brought the younger boy closer. Roxas looked down and his hands dived inside his bag; feeling around for the bag of cookies that Sora gave him.

"Axel… I-I need to give you something… Also… Tell you something…" stuttered out the blonde. Axel pulled back and smiled like a little kid. "A present? Really? What is it? What is it?" he was excited now. Which in turn made Roxas quickly pull out the bag of sugar cookies. "I-I want to give these to you… Th-They are sugar cookies, nothing special… but-" Axel cut off Roxas with a hug. "Thank you. They look really good. Thank you." Axel pulled back and opened the bag and picked a cookie up and took a bite of it.

"… Roxas these are really good! Man, they taste just like your mom's! I remember them… Roxas, thank you." Axel paused to give Roxas another hug and them after a moment straightened up. "Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" questioned the older teen. Roxas was about to open his mouth, when someone's voice rang through the hall.

"Yes, what were you going to tell him?" Roxas turned to see Seifer and his gang standing not far from where Axel and himself were sitting. "None of your business Seifer. Get lost." Snarled Axel, as he was about to stand up, but another person came running down the hall and smashed himself right into Seifer's back.

"You jerk! When someone tell you to get lost, you get the hell lost!" snapped the person. It was Sora. Roxas stood up. Knowing his brother, Sora would challenge a fight and then get hurt! "Sora, leave, this does not concern you!" growled Roxas. Sora ignored his brother.

"If you wanna be a jerk, then go off somewhere else! This doesn't have anything to do with you!" yelled Sora. Seifer stared at him coldly for a moment, and then smirked. "Well, I supposedly want to be a jerk, but you got me into a fighting mood. So come on, fight me. Protect your brother!" stated Seifer. Sora nodded and rolled up his sleeves and Seifer cracked his knuckles.

Axel swore under his breath, 'If only Riku was here!' thought the red head, he pulled out his cell phone and grabbed a hold of Roxas's arm; thinking the blonde would jump into the fight. Seifer and Sora circled around each other and then, the fight started.

"Hello?" someone asked on Axel's phone. Axel turned his attention to his cell and shouted, "Riku, there's a fight in the social studies wing, it's your boyfriend!" Riku hung up the phone and sprinted down the halls, trying to locate the fight.

A small crowd was forming as Sora and Seifer fought. Seifer threw a punch that nearly knocked Sora down; if it wasn't that he dodged at the last minute. Sora flung a kick at Seifer, causing the blonde to go down. As soon as he hit the floor, Seifer shot up, hitting Sora smack in the face. This made Sora fall. When the brunette hit the floor, Seifer straddled Sora and the blonde teen stared to punch him. Over and over again, until he drew blood.

Yet not once, did Sora cry out. Seifer was about to punch Sora, but someone quickly pulled Seifer off of Sora and literally threw the blonde. Fuu and Rai both ran to Seifer's side and eased him into a sitting position.

Sora finally opened his eyes, his vision was blurry, but he could make out a silver haired person standing over him. Sora tried to stand, but someone swept him off the ground and he was being held bride style, by the silver haired beauty. "R… Riku…" Sora rasped out. Roxas wanted to rush over to his brother's side, but Axel kept a firm grip on his "boyfriend's" arm. "It's alright… Riku's got it." Stated the old teen.

Roxas looked to Axel, ready to smack him, when he saw the look on the red head's face. Axel looked relaxed, and calm. So, in turn this made Roxas relax. Seifer looked up to Riku and didn't say a word. The glare that Riku had on his face could've and would've killed. "Axel, take care of Roxas. I'm taking Sora to the nurse's office." Spoke Riku as he turned around and walked away. "… Roxas, you wanna ditch the rest of school?" asked Axel.

Breaking the silence completely. The red head took a hold of Roxas's hand and walked away from the crowd. "Come on, we can share the sugar cookies…" smiled Axel. Roxas saw his smile and couldn't help but smile, himself. "Yeah…"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Riku made his way to the nurse's office and saw that she wasn't there. Riku swore under his breath and gently placed Sora down on a bed. He turned and went to go find a towel and a bowl. When he found the bowl, he filled it with warm water and dipped the towel into the liquid and ringed it.

Riku turned his gaze to Sora and gently grabbed a hold of Sora's chin and started to dab the blood away. "… So, are you going to tell me why you picked a fight with Seifer, or am I going to be kept out of the loop?" questioned the silver haired teen. His face looked calm, but his voice was on edge. Sora couldn't bring himself to look at Riku.

He didn't know what made him agree to fighting Seifer, all he knew was that Seifer was disturbing Roxas's confession, and now Axel won't know about his brother's love… Or so he thought. "…Seifer just got me mad today, he… He was ruining Roxas and Axel's time together. It just made me snap, since I can't have that kind of relationship-" Riku cut Sora off with a question. "And why can't you have a relationship? You are very attractive Sora, any person would love to be with you."

Sora shook his head. "I like someone, possibly love them, and yet… I can't tell them I like them… If I do then my brother will freak and I will have to argue with him, he doesn't really like the guy I like…" sighed Sora. Riku looked at the brunette, and replied back, "Well, I knew he didn't like me… But Sora, you should know, just because Roxas and I don't like each other doesn't mean that we can't learn to co-exist; If it is for you, know that we will do anything for you. Roxas because he is your brother, and me because… I like you, a lot."

Sora looked to Riku with wide eyes. "R… Really…?" asked a shocked brunette. Riku laughed at Sora's face and gently tilted his face, bringing Sora's lips close to his own. "Yeah, really…" Riku then kissed Sora gently on the lips. It was soft and gentle, knowing that it was just as sweet as the cookies he stole from Sora's bag. The cookies in the bag that was black and red…

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

_**Ende (Owari)**_

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

**Chinese Fairy: **AHH! I am finally done with this fic! … It took me forever just to finish… evil parents never letting me finish this story… Anyway, it's finally done for all of you to see! I hope you can excuse the errors and mistakes and remember, ENJOY THE FIC! Ja Ne!

**P.S: **I do not want to hear anything about how bad the story was… It will hurt my feelings… But if you must then you must, later once again!


End file.
